


[Fanart] Shiro in Fractal

by Niakane (Aeiouna)



Series: Aei's Fanart [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Art Yuletide, Fanart, Fractal Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8889565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Niakane
Summary: Done for mint-plant147 on Tumblr for artyuletide.It took me a long time to realize what I wanted to do, other than I wanted to include Shiro. I’ve noticed that screeshot redraws are popular, so I did a spin on that since my digital medium of choice is fractals. So, here is Shiro in fractal





	

**Author's Note:**

> Done for mint-plant147 on Tumblr for artyuletide.
> 
> It took me a long time to realize what I wanted to do, other than I wanted to include Shiro. I’ve noticed that screeshot redraws are popular, so I did a spin on that since my digital medium of choice is fractals. So, here is Shiro in fractal


End file.
